


"Don't panic" is easy to say

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Series: The curse [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: The thing about anxiety and its panic attacks is that you can't quite explain the sensation. And even if you do, people will only say that it's in your head, it's not true or that you're faking it. But faking is not supposed to hurt you...-x-In short, Woojin has a panic attack.





	"Don't panic" is easy to say

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you!  
> So. This fic is around anxiety and panic attacks! I was going to write "yay" but no. Not yay. Panics attacks are not worthy of a yay but more of a "boo".  
> Also, I love Woojin so much. HE is just so cute and soft and perfect and his voice his just wow and XZEUTIRXDOLIFYKFCHJVTJGbic  
> I LOVE HIM SO SO SO MUCH!!!  
> This is all for now!  
> Feel free to leave comments at the end...or beggining...but you won't know the story...but it's you life. So. Enjoy!

The thing about anxiety and its panic attacks is that you can't quite explain the sensation. And even if you do, people will only say that it's in your head, it's not true or that you're faking it. But faking is not supposed to hurt you. Faking is not supposed to make you feel like your head is about to explode. Faking is supposed to be a way of playing around but anxiety is not fun. One other of the multiples nightmares of it is that you can't tell when or why it's going to happens and it happens, most of the time, in the worst situations ever. But when you do feel it, it's too late to calm down, you only panic more, knowing it's going to get worst, second by second...  
Some people do try to help out but they don't know how so they just stare at you with wide eyes, which makes it even worst...but "Thanks"'...for trying...I guess...'  
So you don't tell anyone about it, so they can look at you like a normal human being and not like a freak who's trying to get attention.  
-x-  
All members were out except him.  
-x-  
He was casually scrolling through his phone when he felt the sadly similar sensation. Why couldn't he be normal? His fingertips were starting to feel all tingly and he knew what was going to happen next. He closed his phone and sit on the couch, crisscrossing his legs and closing his eyes, trying to calm the intense pounding in his head by breathing slowly. As he was breathing, he heard the sound of the door unlocking . He quickly opened the television, put it on a random channel and looked at the screen to make it look like he was doing something normal.  
\- Hey Woojin-hyung! Wat'cha doing?  
It was Jisung.  
\- ...T.V  
Was the only word he could manage to pronounce at the moment, not looking at him. Jisung gave him a weird look and sat down next to him to watch the television as well.  
\- You okay?, he suddenly asked.  
\- Uh?...ah yeah. Yeah I'm fine...  
Woojin was looking at the television but not at what was playing, trying to breathe. He suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over him and managed to get his hoodie off. He put it on his lap and started to fidget with the cords of the hoodie cap. A thousand of thoughts were swirling in his head but he couldn't even describe one of them.  
Jisung noticed with worry the change of his friend's behaviour and scooted closer to him. Woojin was looking at his lap, frowning and panting. So he reached out to touch his shoulder. When he did, Woojin flinched, gasping. Jisung quickly removed his hand, worrying even more.  
\- H-hyung?  
No answer.  
\- Can you look at me?  
Still nothing. The older one was shaking violently and he could not just look at him. He quickly texted Chan to come back as fast as possible and closed the T.V.  
\- I'm going to take your hands now...  
And so he did. He gently put his hands on the older one's and a choked sob escaped Woojin's lips. It broke his dongsaeng's heart. He only wished Chan would be there soon.  
Jisung started to rub circles on his back, making more tears fall down his cheeks. Should he stop? Does it make him uncomfortable? He continued but didn't know if he should.  
After a few more minutes, a panting Chan crossed the dorm's door. Jisung let out a sight of relief and ran to the other, taking his hands.  
\- What...is...it?, he asked, out of breath.  
\- Woojin-hyung.  
He hurried to bring him over the couch and Chan swallowed hardly at the sight. Woojin was now grasping his tights to the point that his knuckles were white. He was gently rocking himself back and forth, eyes tightly shut, sniffling and trying to breathe.  
Chan crouched down in front of him and placed his hands on Woojin's knees. Woojin didn't even notice his legs were bouncing before Chan held them down.  
\- Hey...Can you look at me? Bear, I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?  
Woojin furiously shook his head, sobbing harder.  
\- Shhh, it's okay. It's okay Bear.  
Woojin clutched at his head.  
\- Make it stop...Make it stop...Make it stop..., he repeated, shaking his head.  
Chan thought for a moment before gently tapping a tempo on Woojin's tights.  
\- You like music right?  
He already knew the answer but Woojin nodded.  
\- Then, I need you to breathe in for a whole note, then exhale for a half note.  
Woojin followed the instructions and the tempo. After a couple of times, Chan started to slow down the tempo a bit. Woojin matched the tempo for about 15 more minutes but finally calmed down by a lot. Woojin realised that not only, both of his friends had assisted this, but that he would have to explain himself and face their judgment and harsh comments. So he looked at the floor.  
Chan took place next to him on the couch and wiped his tears with his thumb. He lifted his chin to make him look at his eyes.  
\- I'm sorry, Woojin mumbled before Chan could even place one word.  
Chan and Jisung both frowned.  
\- What are you sorry for, love?  
\- Everything...  
\- Don't blame yourself for that Bear. But where was that panic attack coming from?  
Jisung looked at Chan. "Panic attack"?  
\- I..., he sighed. I have anxiety...and...and I don't know...I guess I was just overthinking...again...  
\- Since when do you have anxiety?  
\- Since as far as I can remember...But it got worst when I became trainee...I guess...  
\- Why didn't you tell us?  
\- I...I didn't want you guys to look at me any differently or judge me like people do...  
\- We would't! ,exclaimed Jisung.  
Woojin looked up.  
\- Why?  
\- Why would we?  
\- I don't know...everyone always did.  
Chan took Woojin in a hug.  
\- We're not everyone, Bear. We love you no matter what. We love our family.  
It was all it took for Woojin to burst in tears again, soaking Chan's shirt with big tears. All these years of hatred, judgement and hiding resurfaced.  
Chan scooped him on his lap, smoothing his hair and rubbing circles on his back while Woojin continued to cry on his shoulder.  
\- It's okay, I got you. I'm not going anywhere.  
After a couple of minutes, his cries became sobs and finally died dow to weak sniffles.  
He was exhausted. Mentally and physically exhausted. He nuzzled in the crook of Chan's neck and closed his eyes. Woojin clutched tightly at his hoodie and Chan started to hum a soft lullaby. Woojin drifted off to sleep, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.


End file.
